Zordon
Zordon is a fictional character from the Power Rangers franchise who serves as a mentor to several teams of Power Rangers.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1, episode 1: "Day of the Dumpster"Power Rangers Zeo episode 1: "A Zeo Beginning" Part 1''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) Zordon first appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and appears in subsequent seasons until the conclusion of Power Rangers in Space. Fictional character biography Ten thousand years ago, Zordon clashes with his nemesis Rita Repulsa on Earth.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Fan Club video (1993) During their final battle, Rita traps Zordon in a time warp while Zordon seals Rita and her minions away in a "dumpster" on the Moon. After the end of the battle, Zordon, with the aid of his robot assistant Alpha 5, creates a Command Center in the Californian desert outside the city of Angel GroveMighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) as well as the Power Morphers, the Power Coins, and the Dinozords. When Rita is released, Zordon and Alpha recruit five teenagers from Angel Grove — Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston — to become the Power Rangers, giving them the Power Morphers, the Power Coins, and access to the Dinozords. Zordon goes on to mentor the Rangers over several years, creating the Zeo and Turbo Powers to combat the threats of the Machine EmpirePower Rangers Zeo episode 2: "A Zeo Beginning" Part 2 and Divatox. Over that time, Zordon also upgrades the Command Center - first into the Power Chamber after the former is destroyed by Goldar and Rito, and then into the Turbo Chamber. Sometime afterwards, Zordon and Alpha leave Earth for Eltar, leaving the Turbo Rangers under the mentorship of Dimitria and her assistant Alpha 6.Power Rangers Turbo episode 3, "Shift Into Turbo" Part 3 They return a short while later to attend the transfer of the Turbo Powers.Power Rangers Turbo episode 19: "Passing the Torch" Part 2 Months after his departure, Zordon is captured by Dark Specter, who slowly drains him of his powers.Power Rangers Turbo episode 45: "Chase Into Space" Part 2 A few months later, Dark Specter launches his conquest of the universe and moves Zordon to the Dark Fortress, Astronema's base. After Dark Specter is killed by Darkonda, Andros, the Red Space Ranger, travels to the Dark Fortress and finds Zordon. Zordon convinces Andros to shatter his energy tube, allowing his good energy to destroy the forces of evil. Zordon's death creates an energy wave which travels throughout the universe, turning Lord Zedd, Rita, and Divatox into humans, turning Astronema into her former self Karone, and turning the other villains into sand.Power Rangers in Space episode 43: "Countdown to Destruction" Part 2 Several years later, Gosei, the Megaforce Rangers' mentor, is shown to be one of Zordon's students.Power Rangers Megaforce episode 1: "Mega Mission" ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa free Ivan Ooze, who destroys the Command Center and Zordon's energy tube. Zordon is left on the verge of death. With Zordon dying, the Rangers travel to Phaedos in order to obtain the Great Power needed to revive him. After achieving their goal on Phaedos with the help of Dulcea, the Rangers return to Earth and defeat Ivan Ooze. They then return to the Command Center and find Zordon, lifeless. The Rangers then use the Great Power to bring Zordon back to life. ''Power Rangers (film)'' Zordon will be appearing in the upcoming film. References Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993 Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Fictional magicians (fantasy)